More to me than meets the Eye
by rahrah483
Summary: In this happy family; there's more than meets the eye.     Sparco pairing. First attempt at Degrassi:TNG fanfiction.


**Summery: For one happy family, not everything is as it seems…**

**Genre: Slash**

**Pairing: Marco/Spinner, OMC/OFC, Marco/OFC**

**Rating: 15+**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Degrassi or its characters…if I did, Marco and Spinner would totally be a couple…**

**AUTHOR NOTES- this is literally my first Degrassi fanfiction ever! I'm so sorry that its really cliché and boring, but I hope you can all forgive me and review some suggestions on how I can improve!**

_*PROLOUGE*_

"_Momma, watch this!"_

_I watched as my 5 year old daughter climbed up the slide, her tiny shoes slipping and sliding on the smooth surface._

"_Kadaj, be careful!" I warned, staring down at my phone. Where was he?_

"_I will," my little angel yelled; brown hair bouncing as she slithered down the playground equipment._

_I sighed, watching her play from my perch on the sidelines. It was hard sometimes being a single parent; especially a teenage one._

_Here I was, 18 years old, with a five year old daughter. It wasn't that I regretted becoming a parent, just that…thirteen was too young to have a child. Especially when that child was born from a one-night stand, drunken mistakes brought on by angst from my parent's divorce._

"_Mom?" Her voice was high, excited. "When's Daddy going to be here?"_

"_Soon," I twisted my fingers, watching the nail polish gleam in the sunlight._

_About two days after Kadja was born, the other parent split. They didn't want to deal with having a child; just wanted to go out and party. It wasn't….wasn't something I'd even considered; having a baby. I'd even considered making an appointment for Abortion but I just wouldn't bring myself to do it._

_I haven't seen the other person since our daughter was born; and I don't intend to. I just….i've made myself a perfect life here in Degrassi, so far away from the hell that was my life in California._

"_Baby?" My boyfriend asked, linking his arm around my waist. "Were you waiting long?"_

_As I shook my head, Kadaj ran over and threw her arms around her 'daddy'. She was too young to know that he wasn't really her father…just someone who took me into his arms when she was 4 months old. Who kissed me and told me we'd be ok, that he'd always be there for us…_

"_It's my birthday!" Kadaj squealed when Spinner lifted her into his arms. "Daddy, Momma said we can go for ice-cream!"_

"_Really," I heard Spin laugh; but my mind was miles away. Remembering back when she was born, how alone I'd felt when my father refused to go to the hospital with me. Refused to see her being born._

"_Yeah," Nadaj replied, her huge brown eyes shining. "So…can we go now? Momma? Momma?"_

_I felt a sharp poke in my side, and I nearly dropped my bag. Scrabbling slightly, I managed to pick it up and stop my wallet from falling out. Brushing brown hair from my eyes, I looked up to see Spinner staring down at me with an amused look in his eye._

"_You're such a klutz," he grinned. "I wonder why I put up with it?"_

"_Because I'm so sexy," I replied half-heartedly. Nadaj's birthdays always made me feel nostalgic and bleak. Realizing how much I'd messed up, but not wanting to admit it to anyone but myself…_

"_Marco?" Spinner's breath tickled my ear. "Are you ok? You're not thinking about Isabella , are you?"_

_I breathed out a huge sigh, staring at the ground._

"_I can't help it," I whispered. "I just…can't stop thinking one of these days; she's going to come back and take custody of Nad. She is her mother after all."_

_Spinner shook his head._

"_No she's not," he soothed. "You are. You're the one who raised her since the day she was born, the one who taught her to read and write. Just because you didn't give birth to her, doesn't make you any less her mother. Isabella is a complete stranger to her."_

_I nodded, wishing what Spinner said was true._

**END NOTES:**

**In this story, Marco moved from California to Degrassi at the age of thirteen when his parent's got divorced. As you will learn later on; he rebelled and got an older girl pregnant. When the girl (Isabella) had their daughter Nadaj; she stayed for a few days then left. Marco was then left to cope with having a child at such a young age.**

**When Nadaj grew up, she was so used to Spinner and Marco being together that they became her Momma and Daddy. It wasn't until she was about 3 that Marco and Spinner actually got together as a couple.**

**I hope this isn't too lame, I just wanted to try something different. I'm sorry!**


End file.
